


yours.

by taeyongists



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, fluff kinda, im a sad person, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 08:39:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyongists/pseuds/taeyongists
Summary: taeyong can't handle not feeling johnny's love anymore.





	yours.

**Author's Note:**

> again, sorry for any mistakes!

taeyong couldn't take it anymore. he was tired of it all and he knew he couldn't handle anymore of it. johnny was his boyfriend, yet why didn't the older treat him like one the way taeyong tried? taeyong was tired of practicing his body out trying to forget about all the shit johnny has done to him. oh he knows everything. how johnny's soft hands don't belong to him anymore, how his soft lips haven't touched taeyong's in months but has touched others. and it hurts him to continue everyday.

 

the way he walked into the dorm room of all the nct 127 members was so casual yet his sobs were so loud. the others immediately ran to him, trying to make taeyong talk or trying to comfort him. yet he wouldn't say a word. taeyong didn't know if it was the fact that he didn't want to or that his sobs made it impossible to speak. he looked like a mess and the members only noticed until now. how their soft leader had messy hair and dark circles under his eyes. he looked skinnier too which wasn't a good thing since taeyong was already so skinny.

 

by the time he got a free pathway, he ran. ran all the way up to johnny and jaehyun's shared room with sobs still leaving his red, bitten up lips. he looked at his boyfriend as if it was the end of the world. johnny was the one who made him live through this living hell, why did he still have doubts about this? johnny walked up to taeyong but before he could speak, the younger beat him to it, "break up with me." was all he could say between sobs. he shut his eyes tightly as he said it again yet louder. he sobbed so much, body trembling. johnny stayed there with his mouth open, eyes filled with so much worry. "do it, please! please stop doing this to me, i'm so tired. if you don't love me, just tell me. stop making me think you're still mine when you're not anymore! i don't have the nerve to break up with you, because even after all of this, i still love you too much to do it. please, im begging you." he cried out loudly.

 

johnny tried to get closer to the shaking boy but taeyong just backed away, flinching a bit at the process. that broke johnny's heart even more. its as if all his life was shattered into pieces the moment he saw taeyong cry. because his boyfriend doesn't do that, he rarely cries in front of others. "i-i'm not breaking up with you" he tried to say sternly, eyes watery at the boys words. taeyong became a bigger mess, "please do it! break up with me officially so i won't feel as if you're breaking up with me everyday. why do you hate me so much?" he sobbed. johnny let out his tears the moment taeyong said he hated him. "i don't hate you taeyong"

 

"but you do! you do so so much. because you're not mine anymore, you give your love to others. you hate me enough to let me go through this pain, you threw all my love away and i tried to give it back but you would throw it even further away! you hate me and i don't even know what i did for you to do so. you don't think about me anymore. fucking hell, i don't remember the taste of your lips anymore! i haven't gotten an i love you from you. you don't respond to my messages. you hate me, so please just break up with me" taeyong said, eyes stinging with tears.

 

johnny felt like a complete asshole. he didn't know why he did all the fucked up things he did, but he knows he doesn't hate taeyong. he loves him so fucking much. "you hurt me so much these past few months. i'm back at it again johnny, just worse. i stare at myself in the mirror for hours, wondering what is it that you don't like anymore. i cry and cry, scared about you saying you don't love me anymore but i cracked. and im so sorry i cant break up with you. im sorry im still in love with you."

 

johnny couldn't control himself, he cried and cried harder as time went by. he didn't even know where to begin his apology. "baby, baby listen okay?" taeyong let out a pained whimper at the same time johnny has noticed its been months since he's called him that. "i don't know what i've been doing. i don't know why i've been kissing others than you, touching others than you. im the biggest dumbass in the world. lee taeyong is my boyfriend, who could ask for fucking more? i dont understand why you put up with me this whole time but i swear, i swear i love you so fucking much. i'll never forgive myself for what i've done to you. i'll apologize everyday for the rest of my life, i will never be okay with you forgiving me. but i don't think i can break up with you. i love you too much. i miss you so much. im the biggest jerk and i dont think i deserve your forgiveness but i swear i'll change and if i don't you can drop me. you can break up with me or i can break it off with you but not this time. i promise, i'll never give this kind of love to anyone but to lee taeyong"

 

taeyong was a complete mess. his head was pounding as if his heart was there instead of his brain. he couldn't handle the thought of johnny being away. he missed him too much to let him go away for good. he loves him too much. yet he's scared. because he doesn't want to go through this again but johnny promised. promised that he could break things off if something like this happen agained. so taeyong cried even harder, wrapping his small arms around johnny who cried just as hard. johnny could just die when he felt how much taeyong was shaking. "i love you, okay? i'll do whatever it takes to make us better." johnny whispered. he pulled away just a bit which made taeyong whine as johnny gently placed him on the edge of the bed. he kneeled down in front of him and placed a kiss on his forehead, then lips, "my lips only on yours". he moved down to give a couple kisses on his neck, "my lips only on your neck". johnny then kissed both of taeyong's hands, "on your hands". he pulled taeyong's shirt up a bit to kiss his small tummy which caused him to squirm a bit, "on your sensitive parts". lastly on his inner thigh which made taeyong blush a light pink. "and only your thighs"

 

taeyong smiled at the taller boy,"i still love you just as much as i first did" he simply said. "and i still do too, im so sorry it took me almost breaking up with you to notice that, but i do. you're all mine and im all yours"


End file.
